The Day Konoha Fell
by Bubbi
Summary: No one ever thought something like this could be possible. Life went from normal to terrifyingly hard, survival skills and friendships will be put to the test. But most of all the fight to get their home back was a mission that they could not let go. Because when a virus breaks out and all you have left are your friends to have your back you must become stronger. (Zombie-fic)


Thank you for reading our story we hope you enjoy and review with your opinions :)

**Konoha University7:36AM**

I was sitting there waiting for the lecture to begin with my head down on the table, I felt the vibration of the hustle and bustle of the classroom as time went by feeling annoyed with the tardiness of the teacher who once again was not punctual with his time. I inwardly groaned at the thought of having to go to, two more classes and then work afterwards just so I can lay down in the heaven i refer to as my bed. Slowly pushing myself up while moving my pink hair framing my face to the sides to look around, i saw a blonde haired boy speaking at an ear shattering volume to a quiet black haired girl who seemed to be listening intensely to every word, two boys playing chess with deep concentration, and a dark haired boy staring out the window in boredom, I stared at him for about ten seconds before i gathered my things, I had enough time to observe my surroundings before i decided to exit the classroom in hopes of sleeping in the library seeing as though this teacher was never going to show up.

I made my ways through the huge halls after my silent exit, I walked past classrooms upon class rooms till i finally made a stop in from of a big glass door. I opened the doors and was met with the smell of papers and cold air from the air conditioning, I felt the hairs on my arms stand as i made my way through the rows upon rows of shelves filled with books so I could settle in the far back. I sighed in appreciation of the silence and slowly settled my head on the table and went into a deep slumber.

**Konoha University 8:15AM**

"OH MY GOD HINATA-CHAN I SAW A BLACK KITTY YESTERDAY THAT REMINDED ME OF YOU, HE WAS SO CUTE, AT LEAST I THINK IT WAS A HE. HE WAS SO TINY, BUT THEN I TRIED TO PICK UP UP AND HE SCRATCHED ME RIGHT HERE LOOK!" Naruto said loudly as he showed the three scratches on his right cheek.

'They kind of look like whiskers" Replied Hinata with a slight smile but with a tint of worry in her eyes. With that response Naruto looked at his reflection in the window and grinned.

"Yeah they Kind of do don't they" Said Naruto who then turned to Sasuke and shouted.

"LOOK SASUKE-TEME I'M A FOX" Yelled Naruto to the dark haired boy playing chess. Who didn't even spare a glance in Narutos way.

As time went by everyone continued what they were doing, Sasuke and Shikamaru were in a heated game of chess. Naruto was talking Hinatas ear off. Things seemed to be going as normal as ever. For now anyways….

**Konoha University 8:40AM**

Finally the professor walked in 20 minutes before class was to end and began his lecture on the human brain. He began to discuss the certain parts of the brain and what they control.

" This is the frontal lobe" Said the professor pointing at a diagram of the brain.

"The frontal lobe is the main part of the brain, it controls your body, reasoning, and other things like problem solving" Said the professor with a bored expression on his face. He looked out into to the crowd and watched a hand shoot up.

"So Kakashi-sensei, that part of the brain controls things like solving math equations" Asked the girl with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah i guess" Replied Kakashi as he continued to explain more parts of the brain till it was finally 9 O clock.

"You're all dismissed, do some more research on the brain for tomorrow" said Kakashi as he took his stuff and just left before anyone could register his departure.

As everyone got up to leave you saw a dark haired boy still seated in his seat looking out the window with a blank expression.

"Itachi are you coming?" Asked Sasuke as he was exiting the classroom which made Naruto and the rest of the group to stop and look at him in wonder.

"Hn" Replied Itachi as he got up and started walking towards the door without an answer, as he exited everyone followed.

The group made their way to their usual spot outside in the courtyard that had lunch tables spread out. As they approached their spot you could see some students already sitting there. Starting from the right to around the table there sat a blonde haired girl, who sat next to a boy with a bowl cut hair who sat next to a boy with long hair and a girl with two buns on her head. On the other side the table sat a tall boy with bluish hair, who sat next to a boy with blonde hair. As the group was about to sit down Naruto spoke up.

"Hi Ino, Lee, Tenten, Hinatas cousin, Kisame and Deidara" Shouted Naruto as he sat down next to Deidara while asking Hinata to sit next to him. everyone seated replied with a form of hello and the group all began to talk about random things.

* * *

Something was wrong, i could feel it. Kakashi was late as ever and the class was as it usually was, but as I looked out the window I observed how the birds were all flying opposite the school in a flock and watched as the sky seemed to darken as time went by. I inwardly sighed it was probably nothing, but as i continued to observe the out doors i saw that Kakashi finally showed up and begin to teach a half assed lesson about the brain. This Morning i remember mother heeding me a warning to be safe and to keep my brother safe it sent unwanted shivers down my spine because its not like Sasuke was a child but she seemed very worried about something that i really couldn't understand. My curiosity was cut short as she gave me a kiss good bye and went off to work at the lab, something was really not right. I felt the stare from my father as he walked out of the house in his dark blue uniform with a badge that said 'Konoha police' on it. He gave me a curt nod and soon joined my mother in her departure. I stared out the window and waited then i heard my name being called. I slowly turned away from the window and got up and walked with my brother out the door. Today was going to be a long day.

**Konoha University 12:00**

Time seemed to go by quick as the group went to their other classes, they had all planned to meet up at the gates to leave and go get some food before they had to came back for their later classes. Things had seemed to be going as usual that day, normal, happy and boring as ever. who was to know that all of that would be shattered in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I woke to an unknown commotion, more like a piercing scream from a rather annoying voice. I slowly raised my head and observed around me to see what the hell was going on. At first I was confused , I saw people running towards me and around to get as far away from the front as possible. I looked down at my phone that had been in my lap and inwardly cursed **12:01** I skipped about two classes, sighing I got up not really having registered everyone running from something. Probably a stupid prank I thought. I slowly; but surely made my way to the front of the library passing all the books in the processes that's when some guy came running towards me, and lets just say he was rather large as he came at top speed screaming and knocking me right down. I was so confused and that's when I shot his retreating back a glare, 'what the hell was his problem' I slowly crawled my way to my feet and turned the corner to where the glass door was as I looked up at it, I heard a loud banging noise that's when I saw it and gasped.

"oh my god"

* * *

The group was making there way to the front gates where everyone promised to meet, they were gonna go get some food before there other classes. As the were approaching the gates they saw a crowd of people running back towards the school.

"what the hell watch where you're going" Shouted Naruto as a boy who nearly knocked Hinata over.

"Whats going on over there?" Asked Naruto to the group right after he yelled at the boy. The group tried to see over the crowed of people but couldn't see anything at all.

"How Troublesome" Said Shikamaru deciding to just wait for the crowed to clear up. As his words left his mouth he looked around and that's when he saw it, with wide eyes he looked towards Sasuke and Itachi who were the most sane ones in the group and they met eyes.

"You see that right?" Asked Shikamaru with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"See what" Naruto asked

"We need to move, NOW!" Said Kisame as he looked at what was going on. The group stood there trying to understand completely and that's when they all saw it. Right in front of there eyes was a rapid, gruesome, animal….No human biting at a student's leg as they fell, they saw as the students flesh was ripped right from his leg and chewed, he then was attacked by many more of those things and then just then in a matter of seconds the boy stood with crazed blood red eyes and ran towards them.. These things were fast and they were running at top speed right towards them. The group finally decided to run and ended up splitting up in the processes. That's when Shikamaru yelled back at his friends.

" Meet us on the roof!" As the words left his mouth, he met eyes with Kisame who nodded in understanding as he grabbed Tenten hand who was followed by Lee, Kiba and Deidara.

The rest of the group ran as fast as the could not daring to look behind them as they ran. They could only think one thing, what was going on?.

* * *

I stared back at the thing in front of me with fear in my eyes, what was that thing. It was in front of me slamming his head against the glass door. I watched as the class was stained with blood that began to drip down the door, and slowly the glass began to break. 'WAKE UP SAKURA' my inner thought kept shouting at me. That's when i quickly looked at my surroundings and saw nothing but books and my eyes landed on a stapler on the desk, quickly without really thinking I grabbed the stapler and watched just as my hand made contact with the stapler "that thing" broke through the glass door and ran at top speed towards me. I quickly grabbed the stapler and threw it at the creature. I watched in horror as its movements didn't even alter. That's when it grabbed me and slammed my back on the ground, I tried with all my strength to push it back. That's when i used my legs to push it off me having it fly back. As soon as it was off me i ran at top speed out the door and saw the chaos going on students running around. Those things biting and ripping flesh and in a matter of seconds the students getting up and becoming one of those "things".

I quickly looked around me and then that's when i saw it, the axe in the glass. I ran towards it but saw as soon as i made a sudden movement one of these things was running towards me i quickly flew to the glass and used my clothed elbow to break it, and right when I grabbed the axe and I turned and swung with my eyes closed. I slowly open my eyes and saw the creature on the floor not moving, i hit it right in the head, i saw blood gushing out and i slowly felt the need to throw up. I slowly grabbed the axe and tried to be as gentle as possible, as i removed the axe i slowly whispered " im sorry" and then i ran towards the exit sign towards the roof. As i was running i felt this creeping feeling up my spine as I was about to go up the stairs i felt a sudden force throw me down and I landed with a grown on the stairs, as i turned around i saw one of those things again on top of me...and my axe was at the bottom of the stairs. 'fuck' I said as i once again wrestled with that thing. I tried to kick the thing away but it was strong. that's when I rolled my body so my body weight was making me roll down the stairs. Once that thing had met the ground with the most impact i heard a big crack and watched as that thing had broken it neck and was up in less then a second coming at me again, I quickly grabbed the axe and finished the thing off. I sighed, slowly making my way towards the second floor that's when i heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could and I made it to the top just in time. I saw that girl Hinata from my earlier class knocked onto the floor. That's when i saw that creature making its way towards her. I ran as fast as I can past the frozen group of people and 'BAM'.

* * *

As we were running I remembered my mother's words this morning, 'protect your brother'. I looked to my left and Sasuke was running next to me with a straight face. To my right was Neji and slightly behind him was that blonde girl and and behind them was Naruto who was running while holding Hinata's hand. As of right now we were OK and hadn't made any confrontation against one of those things. but as soon as those words were thought i heard a scream. I whipped my head around to see Hinata had fallen and one of those things were on her and Naruto who had not noticed was also still running. Just when that thing was about to bite Hinata to all our horror we saw a flash of pink of someone who had slammed their body against the creature causing it to fly to the right end of the hallway into a wall with the girl on top. As soon as she got up she slammed what seemed like an axe into the creature's head and slowly stood up with her face covered by her hair. She slowly whispered something and walked towards Hinata and helped her up. As soon as Hinata was up she made eye contact with Naruto and Naruto rushed to Hinatas side to help her up.

"Thank you Sakura" Said Hinata who was fighting back tears. Sakura just nodded and started to run telling them to follow her.

As they made their way up the stairs they ran to the roof and as soon as they passed the doors they all barricaded the doors and ran to the center of the roof and we all sighed.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan" Naruto said checking her for injuries.

"Yes i'm fine, Thanks to Sakura" Hinata said sending a sad smile her way. That's when the group all turned to look at Sakura as she stood at the edge of the building looking down. She slowly turned and met the gaze of each person.

"What" Asked Sakura as she moved towards them.

"Who are you" Asked Sasuke with a slight look of interest in his eyes.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura Replied curtly and turned towards Hinata and asked her if she was fine.

"What the hell were those things" Naruto asked with a scared face and waited for anyone to answer and was surprised to hear Hinata speak up.

"Zombies?" and as soon as those words left her mouth they heard a loud bang at the door, and each and everyone of them turned with a scared expression on their face.


End file.
